The present invention concerns devices that warn sleepers of the locations of the edges of the sleep surfaces.
Traveling with small children presents many challenges, both small and large. One such challenge arises when a child must be placed in unfamiliar bedding. A special concern is with a child who is prone to move about during sleep and might thereby roll off the bedding surface and fall to the floor. As explained below, bedding devices that include a pair of bolsters with each one configured to be disposed near one side of a bed and opposite the other one are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,739 to Rains et al discloses a patient positioning maintenance device. It includes a rectangular sheet of fabric material 10 having at each opposed lengthwise parallel edge, a separate cylindrical pocket 12 containing a cylindrical cushion 14 composed of medical grade, non-hypoallergenic polyurethane material. The distance between the two cylindrical pockets containing the cylindrical cushions 14 is fixed and cannot be adjusted.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0313761 to North et al discloses a first elongate pillow 10 tethered to a second elongate pillow 12 by an intermediate member 14 that is formed of any flexible material for a sleep environment and typically is formed of a material comparable to a bed sheet. The elongate pillows 10 and 12 are disposed in a parallel orientation with respect to each other by the opposed edges of the intermediate member 14. As shown in FIG. 13, each pillow member 12, 12 can comprise a sleeve component 140 configured in a cylindrical shape with an open end 142 for receiving an insert pillow 144 within the cylinder. As shown in FIG. 11, one of the pillows 36 can be detachable to enable fixation at a plurality of locations to vary the length that defines the full transverse span of the intermediate member 33. A single coupling structure 35 is provided on the intermediate member 33 at one end thereof and extends from near the longitudinal edge of the intermediate member 33 towards the first pillow 34 as well as extending the approximate full width of the intermediate member 33. A corresponding strip of a coupling structure 37 is provided along a section of the length of the second pillow 36 for easy attachment or detachment to the corresponding coupling structure 35 of the intermediate member 33. The range of width adjustment between the pillows 34, 36 is limited by the length of the single coupling structure 35 in the lengthwise direction of the intermediate member 33. Moreover, the single coupling structure 35 that is exposed provides an uncomfortable surface on which to rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,760 to Bradley et al discloses a comforter for a bed that includes a first section 24 and a second section 26 that are releaseably fastened together at a joint 28 by any suitable means. For example, a first strip 46 of hook-and-loop fastener material can be attached to the first fabric sheet and a second strip 48 of mating hook-and-loop fastener material can be attached to the second fabric sheet so that the two strips 46, 48 can cling together to fasten the two sections 24, 26 together. The strips 46, 48 extend substantially end-to-end over the length of their respective sections 24, 26 and spaced a small distance from their respective inner edges 30, 32 so that when the two sections 24, 26 are fastened together, the inner edges 30, 32 overlap at the joint 28, thereby preventing cold air from penetrating the joint 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,418 to Tan et al discloses a body support for a baby having a single sheet of fabric 3 that is connected between two generally cylindrical cushioned bolsters 1, 2 clothed by a respective bolster cover 10. Two strips 5 of one side of a hook-and-loop releasable fastening material are mounted in parallel on one half of the sheet 3 and span about that entire half of the length of the sheet 3. The strips 5 can mate with strips 6 of the mating side of the strips of hook-and-loop releasable fastening material that are mounted circumferentially on the bolster cover 10 of bolster 1 so that the effective length of the sheet 3 can be reduced by rolling the first bolster 1 under the sheet 3 towards the second bolster 2 so that its cover 10 is fastened to part of the sheet 3. Velcro strips also can be provided on the other side of the sheet 3 and on the cover 10 of the second bolster 2. Two Velcro strips 15 can be provided on the sheet 3 with strips 16 provided on the cover 10 of the other bolster 2 for mating with strips 15 on sheet 3. The strips 15, 16 extend in the direction of the length of the sheet 3 both on the sheet 3 and on the bolster covers 10. In order to be assured of a secure retention of each of the bolsters 1, 2 to the sheet 3, substantially the full length of the strips 5, 15 on the sheet 3 should be mated with the full length of the strips 6, 16 on the cases of the bolsters 1, 2.
However, these devices are somewhat limited when it comes to being adaptable to beds of differing widths and ease of use.